The NCI requires a systematic review summarizing and synthesizing current state of the science and practice at the intersection of communication and Precision Medicine in cancer. The purpose of the contract is to support a comprehensive review of the current literature-in published research as well as marketing practices-in communicating with patients and the public about cancer genetic/genomic testing, paying particular attention to multigene panels and direct-to-consumer (DTC) products and highlighting priorities for future research. The review also will identify research gaps.